Aquela com escolhas e rimas ruins
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Zuko é um péssimo poeta. Mas a culpa não é dele que não existam muitas palavras que rimem com "Katara". Ainda bem que aquela vidente lhe falou que ele já tinha feito sua escolha, mesmo ele não tendo idéia de qual fora... Espera! O quê?


**Título: **Aquela com escolhas e rimas ruins

**Autora: **NaylaS2

**Beta:** Kekinha, xará

**Classificação**: R? *pessoa que não sabe classificar fics*

**Categoria:** Pós- series

**Advertências**: spoilers pro final de avatar, obviamente e uma poesia muito trash.

**Capítulos**: one-shot

**Completa**? [X] Sim [ ] Não

**Resumo**: Zuko é um péssimo poeta Mas a culpa claramente não é dele, afinal não existem muitas palavras que rimem com "katara". Ainda bem que aquela vidente lhe disse que ele já tomou sua decisão, mesmo que ele não saiba qual fora. Espera! O quê?

**N/A: **Tem algumas frases e situações que eu tirei de "Matrix" =p

**XXX**

- Cuidado com o vaso, querido. - A mulher apontou na direção do recém-chegado, que se virou bruscamente para seu lado direito e acabou esbarrando no respectivo vaso que caiu no chão, despedaçando-se em milhares de pedaços.

- Como? - Zuko abriu a boca, mas logo a fechou, não querendo deixar sua surpresa mostrar.

- Talvez a pergunta que você realmente deveria me fazer é: "Será que eu ainda esbarraria no vaso se você não tivesse me alertado?" - Ela sorriu e pegou o garoto pelo braço, indicando com o outro uma cadeira.

- Então é um truque? - o dobrador de fogo perguntou.

- Esse vaso era um presente da minha mãe, sabia? - A vidente começou a divagar, seus olhos caindo na panela de sopa que ela estava preparando antes dele entrar.

- Sinto muito, então. - Ele sentou-se relutantemente e abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se um pouco culpado.

- Oh, não, não, querido. Ele era horrível e agora eu consegui me livrar dele unicamente com a culpa que sentiria se tivesse sido eu a dar um fim nele. - Riu de maneira gostosa mas Zuko não retribuiu, emburrando-se com o que acabara de ouvir.

- Então foi um truque? - Repetiu as mesmas palavras, cruzando os braços de frente ao seu peito.

- Você é sempre assim tão desconfiado? - Ela sorriu mais uma vez para ele mas logo virou-s de costas e Zuko fez uma careta para ela, zombando. - E mal-educado também, posso ver. - Ele gelou nesse instante.

- Eu não preciso ficar aqui ouvindo isso! - Ele levantou-se, irritado.

- Não, não precisa. Mas você quer. - Ela jogou a toalha de pratos na pia e dirigiu-se a sua cadeira, indicando que ele voltasse a se sentar, para ficar de frente a ela.

- Não é importante. - Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Amor não é importante? Jamais ouvi tamanha blasfêmia em toda a minha vida! - Ergueu as mãos e cerrando os punhos, bateu com eles de volta na mesa.

- Eu acho que amor é superestimado.

- E eu acho que você superestima sua superestimação.

- Você não está fazendo sentido.

- Eu não preciso fazer sentido. Eu sou aposentada. - Ela lhe sorriu e dessa vez Zuko se sentiu um pouco mal por não retribuir. E tentou fazê-lo.

O sorriso de Igrine ficou ainda maior.

- Viu? Não custou nada. - Ela levantou de braços abertos e segurou o rosto do dobrador de fogo, apertando suas bochechas. - E você fica mais bonito quando sorri.

Zuko fugiu do toque com a rapidez de um trovão.

- É melhor eu ir embora.

- Antes do chá?

Qual era o problema dessas pessoas com chá?

- Senhora, eu realmente não sei por que eu vim aqui... Foi um... Lapso. Não vai voltar a acontecer.

- É uma pena mesmo. - Ela depositou duas xícaras na mesa que se encontrava entre os dois como se esperasse que ele pegasse a dele.

Zuko suspirou fundo.

- Você... Você pode mesmo predizer o futuro? - Ele levou uma das mãos ao cabelo, envergonhado. Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele continuou. - Mesmo pequenas coisas como... Você sabe se eu vou ficar ou ir embora?

- Sim. - Ela respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Eu prefiro acreditar que eu faço o meu destino, que eu tenho escolhas a tomar.

- Mas é claro que você tem, querido.

- Então como você pode afirmar que...

- Você tem uma escolha. E você já a tomou. E é por isso que eu sei.

- Então me diga. Eu vou ficar aqui pelos próximos quinze minutos ou vou sair porta afora?

Ela levantou seus grandes olhos azuis para ele.

Por que eles tinham que ser justamente azuis?

E fitou-o por um longo e extremamente desconfortável silêncio.

- Você vai sair. - Disse por fim.

- Bom... - Ele sentou-se na cadeira de frente a ela, como para desafiá-la. - Eu acho que mudei de idéia. - Sorriu vitorioso por não cumprir o que ela predissera.

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça de maneira misteriosa. Como se o contradissesse, como se soubesse mais do que falara.

Agora é que ele não sairia da casa dela tão cedo. Não até prová-la errada.

- Em que realmente posso ajudá-lo? - Ela perguntou por fim.

- Você não sabe por que vim? - Debochou ele.

- Eu sei mas não sei se minhas palavras poderão ajudá-lo.

- Tente.

Ela suspirou fundo.

- Você tem duas escolhas. - Ela fez o número com os dedos. - Contar a ela como se sente ou engolir seus próprios sentimentos. Mas embora essa última alternativa pareça ser mais fácil, não é o mais saudável. Se entretanto, você insistir em assim fazer, um dia eles explodirão e te carregarão junto. Mas mesmo assim você não quer confessar por medo não só de se machucar mas de machucá-la. Amor não é algo que você está acostumado ou saiba lidar. Mas deixe-me te contar um segredo: por mais que você se apaixone e desapaixone diversas vezes... Você nunca se acostuma.

- Eu não vim aqui para ouvir lições de moral. Eu estou consciente de tudo isso. Só quero que você me diga...

- O que deve fazer? - Ela completou por ele. - OH! NUNCA! - Negou veementemente. -Você deve fazer a sua escolha. E para falar a verdade... Você já a fez.

Zuko se levantou no mesmo instante, envaidecido.

- É ISSO? É ISSO QUE VOCÊ RESPONDE PROS SEUS CLIENTES?

- É. Na maioria das vezes.- Assentiu com a cabeça. - E você não é meu cliente, você não me pagou. - Ela adicionou.

- Mudaria alguma coisa se eu pagasse? - Riu, sua voz cheia de sarcasmo.

- Na verdade não. - Ela deu de ombros, tranquila como sempre.

- Inacreditável! - Ele exclamou com raiva. - Muito obrigado por essa completa perda de tempo! - E com essas palavras ele deixou a casa.

Zuko continuou andando, muito ocupado praguejando-a para notar que a previsão de Igrine estava mesmo correta. Ele não permanecera na casa por mais de quinze minutos.

**XXX**

- O que vocês estão fazendo? - Zuko perguntou assim que entrou na casa de praia e viu todos os amigos já vestidos. - Pra onde vão?

- Katara descobriu que aqui na ilha mora uma vidente. E quer visitá-la. - Sokka explicou bocejando de cansaço e Suki, rindo, envolveu o namorado com um braço.

Zuko nada respondeu, só colocou a mãe na testa, balançando a cabeça. Antes que pudesse fazer outra coisa sentiu uma mão tocar a sua e Katara lhe sorriu.

- Vai ser divertido. - Respondeu enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos nos dele.

O dobrador de fogo sentiu o rosto queimar com toda a proximidade tentou muito sem jeito sorrir-lhe de volta.

- Por que você não vai sozinha, princesa? - Toph perguntou, cruzando os braços.

- Porque. - Katara virou-se para ela, soltando a mão de Zuko. - Vai ser divertido. - Repetiu as palavras e voltou a olha o rapaz. - Vamos lá, Zuko, por favor?

Ele já mencionou o quanto ele odeia olhos azuis?

Brilhantes, sinceros e pedintes olhos azuis?

- Certo! Tanto faz.

Katara só faltou pular de excitação e tomando o braço dele no seu, ela começou a andar, arrastando o dobrador de fogo.

Zuko deixou-se guiar por ela, frustrado.

Já cansara de procurar pela sua dignidade.

**XXX**

Ao entrar no quarto onde madame Igrine se encontrara, Zuko teve a impressão de estar adentrando um portal para alguma espécie de universo alternativo porque, sério, não tinha como ela ter modificado o quarto inteiro em menos de meia hora.

Agora as luzes estavam apagadas e poucas velas, distribuídas estrategicamente ao redor do cômodo, iluminavam-no. O teto estava repleto de adesivos fosforescente em formato de estrelas, cometas e planetas numa tentativa de copiar o céu.

- Uau! - Katara exclamou encantada. - Isso é lindo.

Madame Igrine estava sentada atrás de sua mesa, que agora portava um enorme globo de cristal.

- Sejam muito bem-vindos. - Ela levantou-se para cumprimentar cada um dos presentes, mesmo Zuko, sem dar a menor indicação de que já o conhecia.

- Eu pensei... Que a senhora já fosse aposentada. - O dobrador de fogo afirmou obviamente referindo-se a decoração da sala.

- Eu sou, querido, mas hoje tenho visitas especiais. Qual de vocês gostaria de vir primeiro?

Quatro mãos imediatamente indicaram Katara, que levantou a sua própria, animada.

- Pois não, querida. - Igrine sentou-se de novo e fez menção para que a dobradora de água fizesse a mesma coisa. Zuko resmungou baixinho.

- Agora... - A vidente estendeu as mãos diante da bola de cristal e os olhos de Katara se arregalaram, esperando alguma coisa se formar no globo. Mas infelizmente, Igrine segurou a bola com as duas mãos, colocou-a no chão e rolou-a para perto de um baú.

- Mas... - Katara ficou surpresa com o gesto.

- Bolas de cristais são apenas isso, querida, bolas de cristais. - A senhora lhe piscou um olho. - Posso ver a sua mão?

A garota estendeu-lhe a mão e começou a ouvir pacientemente tudo que a outra lhe contara.

Zuko perdeu-se na narração logo no início enquanto a mulher falava de dificuldades no passado, terríveis escolhas, sofrimento inconcebível e bla bla bla. Eles enfrentaram uma guerra. Claro que houveram dificuldades, escolhas e sofrimento!

Comprimindo os olhos com os punhos, Zuko deixou-se suspirar de frustração. Tudo isso era ridículo. Esse maldito teatro, madame Igrine, seus companheiros ali presente e até mesmo o entusiasmo infantil de Katara. Mas o mais ridículo de todos era ele por tudo aturar tudo isso sem dizer uma palavra.

E ele sabia bem o porquê.

Já passara da fase de negação fazia muito tempo. Mas estava certo de que nunca chegaria a de aceitação. Katara era louca com todo aquele papo louco de esperança, com aquele otimismo louco e muitas vezes falso. Mas no final da guerra, toda a loucura da garota o fez questionar a própria sanidade.

Na batalha com Azula ele jogou-se na frente do raio destinado a Katara sem pensar duas vezes. E parando pra pensar... Tinha sido uma coisa estúpida a se fazer. Que ele faria de novo sem pestanejar, quantas vezes se fizerem necessárias.

E isso é extremamente perigoso.

Então ele deixou-a partir com Aang logo após sua coroação. Não tentou impedir nem fez a menor questão de responder as inúmeras cartas que recebia dela. Cartas ridículas que continham perguntas ridículas tal como: "Como vai você?". Zuko não podia responder por que ele não se permitiria pensar de verdade em como ele ia. Existiam coisas demais a tomar conta e a exercer por seu país. E acima de tudo um senhor do fogo não deveria se importar com uma camponesa da tribo da água.

Ele nunca respondia mas isso não a impedia de continuar mandando tais cartas. Até que um dia ela parou. De repente. O dobrador de fogo deveria ter ficado feliz e aliviado com tal fato. Ao invés disso ele entrou em pânico. As cartas era o único modo que ele recebia noticias dela, a certeza de que ela estava bem... Que estava viva. Agora ele não sabia mais. E se ela tivesse morrido sem que ele pudesse mexer um dedo pra ajudá-la, sem que ele mesmo soubesse? Esse tipo de pensamento o machucava demais. Então ele decidiu simplesmente não pensar.

Não teve muito êxito. Ele estava prestes a perder o juízo quando sem nenhum aviso ela apareceu em frente ao seu palácio brigando com os guardas para lhe deixar entrar. Zuko não perdeu um precioso segundo e desceu as escadas gritando para que os guardas a soltassem. Eles obedeceram e Katara correu até ele. E por que diabos ele estava correndo até ela também? Ambos pararam a poucos metros um do outro sem saber o que fazer. Quatro anos se passaram desde que se viram pela última vez e como deveriam agir? Completamente sem graça, ele tentou sorrir para ela, encorajando-a e a dobradora de água não precisou de outro convite para se jogar nos braços dele e começar a chorar.

Ele se lembra muito bem desse dia, foi quando ele lhe contou que terminara com Aang e estava confusa, sem saber o que fazer. Zuko ofereceu-lhe conforto e um lugar para ficar, onde continuava até hoje, não se importando com os boatos. Recentemente, Sokka e os outros, menos Aang, de quem ele não tem notícias faz mais de um ano, vieram fazer-lhes uma visita e foi assim que todos acabaram na ilha Ember, de férias, graças a seu tio que achou a idéia mais do que atraente.

Mas Zuko sabia o verdadeiro motivo da vinda de Sokka. Ele viera para levar a irmã de volta para casa. Ele sabia disso porque ouvira os dois discutindo noite passada. O guerreiro da tribo da água estava certo, não havia mais razões para Katara passar tanto tempo longe de casa. Ele sabia disso mas agora que se acostumara tanto com a presença da garota, seu sorriso... Teria perdê-la de novo...

Então ele tinha duas opções, duas escolhas.

E Zuko não fazia nada a menor idéia do que deveria fazer.

- ... Um grande amor... - Três palavras o trouxeram de volta a realidade e ele encarou a vidente que apenas lhe sorriu.

- Que mais? - Katara perguntou exageradamente entusiasmada. - Como ele é?

- Ele tem um grande coração e vocês vão viver um conto de fadas.

Sokka roncou nesse momento, tendo adormecido recostado no ombro da namorada.

- Ele é bondoso e carinhoso e ele... - Igrine parou para pensar por um momento. - Escreve poesias.

POESIAS?

- Como... - Madame Igrine pôs a mão na cabeça. - Oh, uma delas acabou de aparecer na minha mente agora... Você gostaria de ouvir, querida?

- Claro que sim! - Katara bateu uma palma de tão animada que estava.

A vidente então começou a recitar:

_Teus desejos e meus sonhos_

_complementam a noite prenhe de estrelas,_

_se erguem na manhã fulgurante_

_e encontram a luz nascida das trevas._

_Como borboletas voando entre as árvores,_

_como pequenos silfos brincando na ventania,_

_nossos corações esvoaçam até a Lua_

_para dançar uma valsa ao luar_

_como crianças soltas na rua _

- Você... Você conseguiu ler tudo isso na mão dela? - Zuko perguntou, debochado.

- Shhhh! - Katara o interrompeu. - Continue, por favor.

_Seu sorriso parece uma lua crescente_

_perfeitamente curvada no céu cristalino_

_e minha risada, de tão alta,_

_acorda o espírito da noite_

_fazendo tremer até as pedras dormentes_

_Na noite eu me perco_

_e sozinho corro, fujo da dor,_

_e junto a você me encontro_

_dois raios de luz que se acham,_

_como olhares que se confrontam. _

- Isso foi tão... - A dobrador de água começou, procurando a palavra perfeita.

Idiota? Meloso? Estúpido?

- Lindo! - Ela completou feliz.

Zuko não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Isso estava errado em tanto níveis que ele não sabia por onde começar... Oh, na verdade ele sabia sim: ELE NÃO ESCREVE POESIAS! De. Jeito. Nenhum. E se um dia se decidisse por escrever - não que ele vá fazer isso, afinal tinha uma reputação a zelar.. - sairia algo muito, muito, muito melhor.

Sentiu o rosto queimar de raiva e teve que se controlar para não acabar queimando a casa toda dessa "vidente" junto.

Com a previsão terminada, todos se dirigiram para sair da sala, não sem antes agradecer madame Igrine, menos Toph, que se aproximou do dobrador de fogo.

- Se você precisar mesmo matar alguém, eu acho que deveria ser a Suki. - Sussurrou-lhe.

- O quê? - Zuko franziu as sobrancelhas.

- É só uma idéia, esquentadinho. - A dobradora de terra riu abertamente e saiu, sendo seguida por ele.

**XXX**

**Rosas são vermelhas, **

**violetas são azuis.**

_E margaridas são amarelas, porra! _

_O que isso tem a ver?_

**Você nunca iria adivinhar **

**Mas você é a garota que escolhi para amar. **

_E eu escolhi esse momento para vomitar _

**Desesperadamente tentei esconder **

_De vergonha essa coisa ridícula._

**o sentimento que há muito me sufocara**

**mas nada me resta a dizer senão:**

**eu te amo, Katara. **

_Então... É... Vou me matar e já volto. _

Zuko amassou o poema com força e jogou-o na lata de lixo mais próxima. Que diabos ele estava pensando? Ele deveria saber já que ele não escreve poesias nem nunca escreveria. Mas sendo assim... Isso significa que ele não será o grande amor que Igrine previu.

Então é isso. Ele não se confessa, Katara nunca vai saber, ela vai conseguir um novo amor, voltar pra casa e as coisas vão voltar ao normal. Ponto final.

Então por que ele ficou com uma vontade de quebrar alguma coisa? Sua própria cabeça seria uma ótima idéia, por sinal.

Levantou-se e saiu da sala, para dar uma caminhada pela praia e arejar a cabeça.

**XXX**

- Hey! - Katara apareceu de repente por trás dele, fazendo-o pular de susto. Mas era extremamente difícil zangar-se com uma pessoa que possuía um sorriso tão sincero. - Em que está pensando?

- Nada, particularmente.

- Eu não preciso ser a Toph para saber que você está mentindo, sabia?

- Eu não quero falar disso.

- Zuko! - Ela posicionou-se de frente a ele. - Nós somos amigos, não somos? Você não confia em mim?

- Eu confio em você e você sabe. - Ele respondeu balançando a cabeça. - E eu odeio isso. - Tentou rir no final e ela se juntou a ele.

- De novo, você é um péssimo mentiroso. - A dobradora da água apertou-lhe as bochechas rindo e de novo, por mais que ele tentasse, não conseguia esconder o sorriso.

- Pare com isso!

- Não até você me contar o que há de errado. - Ela bateu o pé, teimosa.

- Que tal você dar o exemplo? - Zuko levantou uma sobrancelha. - Você não está inteiramente bem.

- Você me conhece bem demais. - Katara suspirou fundo. - Eu fui me encontrar com a vidente outra vez.

- O que ela disse?

- Que eu tenho duas escolhas. Que ela já sabe o que eu vou fazer porque eu já escolhi entre as duas opções mas eu ainda não... eu não sei o que fazer. - Katara sentou-se na areia, de frente para o mar.

Zuko não respondeu e apenas sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Eu tenho que ir para casa. - Ela olhou profundamente.

- Para alguém que ainda não tomou uma decisão, você fala de maneira bem firme. - Ele desviou o olhar, abaixando a cabeça.

- Eu tenho que. A tribo da água do sul é a minha verdadeira casa.

- Se você não tem escolha, tudo fica mais fácil. - Zuko deitou na areia, o braço cobrindo seus olhos.

- Você sabe por que eu fui te procurar a seis meses atrás? - Ela respirou fundo. - Foi porque, ironicamente, nós não éramos amigos. Quero dizer, você salvou a minha vida e eu serei eternamente grata mas... não é como se você respondesse minhas cartas ou se interessasse...

O dobrado de fogo engoliu em seco.

- E eu precisava fugir, ficar longe dessas pessoas que me aconselhariam a voltar com o Aang porque nós éramos tão perfeitos juntos... Mas no fundo... eu não queria ficar sozinha. - Katara ia falando e dobrando a água do oceano, brincando com as ondas. - Eu não sei mais como é ficar sozinha. Sei que lá no pólo sul, eu não estarei sozinha mas... O que eu quero dizer é que eu acho que me acostumei com você e vou sentir a sua falta. Você é um teimoso, idiota e metido mas... eu gosto de você.

- Você não tem que ir embora. - Ele se levantou prontamente, surpreendendo a garota.

- E os boatos? Zuko, você sabe que não é bom para a sua reputação ter... - Ela parou em busca da palavra perfeita. - qualquer tipo de relacionamento com uma camponesa dobradora de água.

- Eu não ligo.

- Talvez esse seja o seu problema. - As palavras saíram da boca de Katara antes que ela pudesse contê-las. - Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

- Eu entendo. E está tudo bem... Eu só... Deus, isso é tão confuso. - Bateu com o punho na areia perto dele.

- Talvez você deva escrever um poema sobre isso. - Ela riu, tentando melhorar o humor.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Você adoraria ver isso, não?

- Oh, sim! Definitivamente!

- Eu já escrevi um poema, sabia?

- Sério? Falando sobre amor?

- É. - Sua voz saiu mais rouca do que queria.

- Para Mai?

Ele não respondeu, apenas abraçou as próprias pernas.

- Eu sinto muito por mencioná-la. Sei que o rompimento de vocês não foi muito amigável. E por mais tempo que tenha passado... nós nunca esquecemos.

- Isso é sobre o Aang então? - Ele se levantou bruscamente, sentindo as bochechas ficarem vermelhas de raiva.

- O quê? De onde você...

- Não minta pra mim, Katara. Você ainda sente falta dele, não é? Você jamais vai esquecê-lo porque ele devia ser o namorado perfeito, aposto até que... que... ELE ESCREVE POESIAS!

- Do que você está falando? - Ela se levantou e correu atrás dele, segurando-lhe o braço. - Aang é meu amigo, ele é como um irmão pra mim! Claro que não posso esquecê-lo! E sim, muito me magoa o fato dele ter recusado o convite de se junta nós só porque não quer me ver! Mas eu... - Ela começou a sentir os olhos lacrimejarem.

- Esqueça, esqueça. - Zuko não conseguiu impedir que uma imensa onda de culpa o atingisse e ele segurou os dois ombros da garota. - Eu não sei por que eu mencionei o Aang em primeiro lugar.

- Ele... Ele me escreveu.

O quê? POESIAS?

- Você não me contou isso.

- Sinto muito. Ele me escreveu uma carta dizendo que sentia a minha falta e que provavelmente não seria muito bom me ver agora mas que ele ainda se importa muito comigo... E... Ele pediu pra você tomar conta de mim.

Zuko piscou.

- Isso é... insano! Por que ele me pediria algo em uma carta pra você?

- Talvez ele soubesse que eu ia te mostrar.

- Ele se enganou então. Até porque você não me mostrou.

- Eu rasguei a carta depois de lê-la. - Katara abaixou a cabeça e começou a fazer pequenos círculos na areia com os pés. - Eu fiquei chateada.

- Nós deveríamos esquecer isso. - O senhor do fogo balançou a cabeça. - Deixar tudo isso pra trás. Tudo vai voltar ao normal, você vai voltar ao pólo sul e eu...

- Você vai me escrever? - Ela perguntou, seus olhos azuis, agora mais escuros por causa do luar, brilhando para ele.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito. Eu só não... saberia o que escrever.

- Talvez você não precise escrever...

- Você vai ficar? - Recriminou-se instantaneamente por ter permitido que sua voz soasse cheia de esperança.

- Você quer que eu fique?

Existem duas respostas.

Duas possibilidades.

Ele tem que escolher.

- Katara, eu...

Ele não conseguiu terminar de falar pois a dobradora de água se jogou nos braços dele, num abraço improvisado e desesperado. Ela balançou a cabeça de encontro a suas roupas e ele conseguiu sentir as lágrimas molhando-lhe a camisa.

Zuko abraçou-a forte mas logo se separou dela, segurando-lhe o rosto com uma das mãos e forçando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos.

Nesse exato momento, ele sabe que na verdade, ele não precisa escolher.

Ele já escolheu. Ele sempre soube.

- Fique comigo. - Ele sussurrou de encontro à boca da garota, roçando os lábios dele nos dela. Katara não precisou de um segundo convite e acabou com a distância entre eles com um beijo desesperado. A surpresa não impede que o garoto retribua com todo o desejo que sente por ela, todo o desejo que teve que reprimir durante todos esses anos.

Ao sentir o gosto salgado de uma lágrima molhar-lhe os lábios, Zuko, puxando-a para mais perto, beija o olho da garota de leve mas isso parece ter o efeito contrário pois inúmeras outras lágrimas se juntaram à primeira.

- Você é... - Ela segura o rosto do dobrador de fogo com ambas as mãos e o observa por um momento. - UM IDIOTA! - Completa com um grito, empurrando-o de leve.

Zuko franze as sobrancelhas mas agarra os punhos dela a tempo para impedir que ela fuja.

- Você nunca... Nunca diz nada e agora... Agora você me vem com essa... Quando eu estou prestes a ir embora, quando eu já me decidi por ir embora... Isso, isso não é justo.

Zuko não consegue conter uma gargalhada, irritando ainda mais a garota a sua frente.

- Você acha que isso é engraçado?

- Não. - Ele logo se corrige ao ver o quão grave era a expressão dela. - Mas você desde o início não queria partir... Você só precisava de uma boa razão. E eu lhe forneci uma, eu posso lhe fornecer quantas mais você quiser, Katara, apenas fique. - Ele acariciou-lhe o rosto com as costas da mãos e entrelaçou-a nos cabelos negros da garota, aproximando-se dela outra vez. - Fique comigo. - Sussurrou em seu ouvido a súplica.

- Zuko... eu... eu não posso. Não sem uma razão... legal. Você sabe disso... Minha estadia já não foi vista com bons olhos imagina se nós começarmos a... a namorar... Nós não... - Ela parou no mesmo instante ao sentir a língua do dobrador de fogo brincar na sua orelha e ela mordeu o lábio inferior para conter um gemido.

- Mais legal que um... Casamento?

Katara demorou um pouco para entender o significado das palavras dele mas quando o fez, ela imediatamente o empurrou.

- Você não... Você não pode fazer isso!

- Eu sou o Senhor do Fogo. - Ele respondeu simplesmente e deu um passo a frente. Katara ficou com medo de que ele procurasse se aproximar de novo dela mas ao invés disso o dobrador de fogo se ajoelhou. E nesse momento ela esqueceu como se respirava.

- Eu... não planejei isso. - Zuko riu, completamente sem graça. - Mas... Eu não posso perder você de novo. E você pode pensar que uma proposta de casamento é um tanto quanto demais já que nós nem namoramos mas... Eu sei o que eu quero, Katara. Eu quero você. Com todas as minhas forças.

A dobradora de água abaixou-se para poder ficar cara a cara com ele e segurou-lhe as mãos.

- Tem certeza? Somos amigos mas você me aguentaria como esposa?

- Não é como se você pudesse me enlouquecer ainda mais. Com você eu ... Eu perco o controle, da minha fala, das minhas ações e até mesmo dos meus pensamentos. Especialmente dos meus pensamentos. Você não faz idéia do quanto era difícil parar de pensar em você! E eu... Eu odeio tudo isso. Com todas as minhas forças. - Ele se levantou e puxou-a para cima. - Mas eu não quero que você me odeie. Você me odeia?

- Você é a pessoa mais idiota, egocêntrica, estúpida e sem tato que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida. E alguém muito fácil de se odiar também! - Ela abriu um largo sorriso, que contrastava terrivelmente com as lágrimas que teimavam em cair, agora por outro motivo. - É claro que eu quero casar com você!

Zuko a abraçou forte e a girou, tirando-a do chão.

- Me solte! - Katara pediu entre risadas.

O movimento porém, não durou muito, o dobrador de fogo tropeçou e ambos caíram no chão ainda gargalhando. Beijaram-se várias outras vezes, um beijo por cada oportunidade passada desperdiçada.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu quis fazer isso. - Ele sussurrou para ela entre os beijos.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu quis que você quisesse isso. - Ela riu para o dobrador de fogo, rolando-o na areia.

Antes que os lábios de um pudessem novamente encontrar os do outro, uma grande onda partiu para cima deles dois, encharcando-os.

- Por que você fez isso? - Zuko perguntou, tossindo.

- Não fui eu que... - Katara estava tão atordoada quanto ele mas ao olhar na direção do mas, tudo fez sentido. - Aang!

O Avatar caminhou vagarosamente até eles.

- Não foi o melhor momento pra decidir me juntar a vocês, foi?

Zuko mordeu o lábio inferior. Apesar de tudo, Aang ainda era seu amigo e ele não queria machucá-lo.

- Aang... eu...

- Eu estou bem. - O Avatar respondeu logo, cortando-o.

- Sério? - Foi a vez de Katara perguntar.

- Não... Mas eu vou ficar. - Ele abaixou a cabeça. - Me desculpem pela onda. - E virou-se para sair.

- Aang! - Zuko correu atrás dele, fazendo-o parar. - Eu sei que você não vai gostar de ouvir isso mas... Nós vamos nos casar. E eu ainda não perguntei para a Katara mas sei que ela concordaria comigo. Você gostaria de ser o padrinho?

O Avatar arregalou os olhos por um instante.

- Na verdade... não. Sinto muito por recusar... Mas é que eu só... Vou precisar de tempo. Mas desejo felicidades a vocês dois. - Dizendo isso ele saiu correndo, desaparecendo por entre as árvores.

- O que você disse mesmo sobre eu não ter tato? - Zuko abaixou a cabeça, dando-se conta de quão inapropriado fora o que falara.

Katara levantou-se, foi até onde o futuro marido estava parado e o abraçou com força.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, Zuko.

- Você tem razão. - Ele sorriu e segurou-lhe o rosto com as mãos, puxando-a mais para perto. - Porque agora eu tenho você.

Porque no fundo, nada mais importava.

A alguns kilômetros dali, Igrine cozinhava e sorria enquanto cantarolava sua música favorita, aquela que tocara em seu casamento:

_"Como borboletas voando entre as árvores,_

_como pequenos silfos brincando na ventania,_

_nossos corações esvoaçam até a Lua_

_para dançar uma valsa ao luar_

_como crianças soltas na rua" _

**XXX**

_No dia seguinte... _

- CADÊ ELES? - Sokka andava de um lado para o outro, praticamente soltando fumaça, como se fosse um bule em ebulição. O que para uma pessoa que não controla nenhum dos quatro elementos, era uma façanha e tanto.

- Provavelmente na praia, fazendo sexo. - Toph estava prestes a perder a paciência com a impaciência do outro.

- O QUÊ? - O guerreiro só não explodiu nesse exato minuto pois Suki estava a seu lado, tentando acalmá-lo de todas as maneiras.

- Qual é o problema, ô do bumerangue? Cada vez que aqueles dois ficavam na mesma sala, os corações deles batiam tão rápido e forte... Era quase um terremoto. Vai dizer que você nunca percebeu antes?

- Ela está certa, Sokka. - Suki se pronunciou. - Era bem óbvio e bom, eu estou feliz que eles estejam felizes.

- Toph, você ficou de me ensinar a dobra de metal, lembra? - Aang chamou a dobradora de terra, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Oh, claro, bailarino. Pegue essa colher. E faça a mesma coisa. - Entregou-lhe uma e entortou a outra que estava em sua mão direita.

- Eu nao consigo! - Aang quase gritou frustado.

- Você não pode tentar entortar a colher! Isso é impossível. - Ela riu. - Você só precisa aceitar a verdade.

- Que verdade?

- Que a colher não existe.

A expressão de incredulidade no rosto de todos fez com que a dobradora de terra caísse na gargalhada. Deus, aquela vidente tinha mesmo um bom gosto pra filmes. E aquela trilogia uniu o útil - cenas de ação super maravilhosas - com o agradável, que era mais um jeito de zombar dos amigos.

**FIM**

**N/B:** AI, GENTE, COMO ESSA FIC TÁ INCRÍVEL

Surtei com Zutara

E o Zuko indo na vidente... tenso HAUSHAUHSUA

E depois a Toph diva fazendo o Sokka surtar

Parabéns, xará *-*

Foi uma honra betar u.u

**N/A: **Ai, essa N/B me matoooouu!

Então... certas frases e situações eu tirei da trilogia "Matrix" e sim, a Igrine é baseada na Oráculo Mas é que eu fiquei com essas frases na cabeça e não sei porque eu queria porque queria escrever uma fic usando-as hahaha E então me surgiu essa fic na cabeça.

dude, eu sou muito doente, devia estar estudando mas nãããããooo, fico surtando comzutara e a culpa é toda de vocês!

o primeiro poema não é uma música de verdade... Ele se chama "Encontros" e foi escrito maravilhosamente bem pra minha maravilhosa irmã lady aquila! *-* Ai, que inveja que eu tenho dessas pessoas talentosas

O segundo poema, sim, esse é meu. Por isso que ficou tão trash e ridículo... mas já que era para ser uma coisa bem trash e ridícula, cumpriu seu papel, não? HAHAHAHA

Agradecimentos a mana Grace Black a quem eu fiquei pertubando sem parar ontem de noite e hoje o dia inteiro Não sei como tu me aguenta, mana, sério

E eu surtei muito com essa fic e, como na maioria das minhas fics, eu perdi o controle dela. por isso que ela ficou gigante desse jeito Mas a xará me disse que ela tava num tamanho bom, então já sabem a quem culpar u.u E eu fui adicionando coisas que nem eram para acontecer como... o Aang aparecer no final

Eu juro que não foi para zoá-lo por mais que eu odeie ele do fundo do meu coração foi para fazer um momento "a amizade supera tudo" E mesmo que naquele momento não tenha superado, eu tenho esperanças que com o tempo tudo volte a fica bem entre os três


End file.
